Surprising changes in a shinobi's life
by Shinnoneko
Summary: Near Iwagakure Orochimaru finds a little shinobi all beat up. After making him lose his memory he trains him into one of his underlings. Giving him a special drink in order to help with his first mission, he is frustrated with the result and abandons him. What will happen when he again is found by shinobi? Gender bender coming in the future ON HOLD (for now)
1. Prologue

**Hey there, this is my first fanfiction I actually started writing down. It all just came to my mind few days ago, so I just started. Hope you're going to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The plot itself though is MINE. Muhahahaah**

* * *

**Untitled – Naruto**

Prologue

Orochimaru was taking a walk, wandering around near Iwagakure no Sato again while organizing his thoughts.  
He hadn't expected to find a new test subject so soon as he had found Kimimaro of the Kaguya-Clan only days ago. But he had.  
Two days after his splendid idea of checking on his spy observing the Kaguya-Clan compound (which he found dead at the edge of the compound, not that he was important to him), two days after that following the Kaguyas trail to Kirigakure no Sato he had found the whole clan was killed off in their failed attempt to prove themselves by attacking the Village Hidden by Mist.  
The whole clan except for one: Kimimaro. Orochimaru had tracked him down eliminating his pursuers and was just in time to see him being nearly killed by the last two pursuer-teams which he hastily annihilated as well.

So, bringing Kimimaro along he had been on his way towards one of his secret hideouts near Iwagakure where he had been inventing a intriguing drug for special spy missions, though it had still been far from being finished. While moving through the forests he took a glimpse at the main road to the Village Hidden by Rocks once every while and several minutes from it he had meant to have seen a boy all beat up.

Curious and in pleasant anticipation of a further possible test subject he had told Kimimaro to pick him up and bring him along.

And he hadn't thought it would be such a disappointment. His newcomer was still sleeping, even though they already had arrived 14 hours ago... But that wasn't all.  
In all his hurry he hadn't noticed the Hitai-ate which had slipped under his shirt, being tied losely around his neck. Meaning he'd have to either get rid of him or, which appealed him a lot more, mess a little with him, making him forget about his previous life.  
Calling for one of his underlings to bring this kid to his laboratory he left.

Now he was standing in front of the boy, who was tied to a chair still asleep, ready to try out one of his self-invented jutsus, and took in his appearance. He looked around the same age as Kimimaro, though he was only 5'6. He was a bit chubby, but muscles could be distinguished if one just looked hard enough. His hair was a mix between white and red, but that might just be the blood left from his beating. His face – was pretty. His features weren't edgy like expected (since he found him near Iwagakure) and wasn't round as well. His eyes were of a misty red color, his nose quite delicate as well as his small mouth. His cheekbones were located quite high as it was common around the people of Iwagakure.  
With a little work on his fat, he would make a handsome boy, quite to his liking. Not that he would be interested, but people used to be more open to pretty people, which would be why he would make him a spy.

IF his little jutsu worked, that was.

Thinking the sooner it was done the better, he started going through the hand seals necessary. It was just then that the boy seemed to wake. At first he was half asleep trying to move. Slowly realizing he couldn't, he ripped his eyes open and gazed around. As his eyes accustomed to the dim light in the lab he took in his surroundings ending with his gaze fixed on Orochimaru.

"Who are you?"

Orochimaru didn't answer having finished his hand seals and moved his hands towards the boys head. Painfilled screams were to be heard through his entire hideout. But only for mere seconds before the boy passed out from the intense pain.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I got my first follower for this story! So as to celebrate, here is CHAPTER TWO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and if I did, I would be rich. Seeing I am lying on the floor, I am not rich and am thus not Naruto's owner.**

* * *

Chapter 1

When he woke up curled into a ball instantly. His headache was near unbearable and occupied his whole mind. After what felt like hours the pain hat damped down to a level where he could think again. His first thoughts were '_where am I?_' He found himself laying on a haystack, the hay scraping his whole body. Naked. Seeing a wool blanket lying on the floor next to the haystack (it must have covered him before but fallen off), he reached for it and covered himself.

Then he looked around taking in every detail. He was in a rather small, barely illuminated room, apparently alone, the walls were plainly grey. On the other side of the room was the door. Not a simply wooden door, but one made of bars like in a prison. Outside he could see a corridor, the walls the same color as the walls of this room but in addition there were curved lines all over the walls, but in black.

Turning his attention back to the room he followed the walls from the door to his current position. The room itself was about 4 meters long and 5 wide the door in the middle. To the door's right was a wooden desk with an empty scroll of parchment, a brush and ink. Then there was a chair placed in front of it, made of wood as well, a simple white yukata and a simple, thin black obi hanging down the backrest. Along the wall was a black shelf filled with several books which were of no interest to him at the moment, and some more empty scrolls of parchment. Then there was his haystack in the back corner, on which he fidgeted about trying to get into a comfortable position. On his left-hand side was a wardrobe, again made of wood. Apart from a few cracks in the walls, that was it.

Remembering the clothes on the chair he got up, groaning because of his still ongoing headache. Having got used to standing he was about to walk the few steps to the chair when he noticed he couldn't move his left foot forward any more. Looking at it he registered the shackle around his ankle the chain following embedded in the floor. He cursed. Sitting down he tried getting it off his ankle. Which did not work. Next he tried yanking the chain. Nothing happened. Searching for a weak point first inspecting the chain, then the floor, he found there was none. He was bound to the firm concrete.

Well, nothing he could do about it. But getting clothing was the only thing he could do right now. So he went as far forward as he could and laid down on the cold ground. Reaching for the cloth he still couldn't reach it. Maybe if he tried to grab the chair by its leg and pull at it he would be able to reach the cloth.  
But he wasn't even near TOUCHING the chair's leg, forget about grabbing it. He grew angry, curses leaving his mouth again. He wasn't especially cold, but he didn't want to be covered by a blanket only, seeing it as shameful (even though he held prisoner). Looking for a stick or something alike for lengthening his range he thought of some of the books. He could touch the shelf lying on his belly, but when he attempted to grab one of the books it was too high up. So books weren't working. He sighed.

There had to be anything he could use, he thought cuddling up in his blanket.

'_The blanket!_' he thought. Yes, he could throw the blanket forward over the yukata and then pull the blanket down using the friction to pull the yukata down with it at the same time! He quickly peeled the blanked off him and attempted to throw it - "What the hell are you doing? You mad?"

* * *

**Yes, I LOVE cliffhangers.**

**I am surprised how much these many visits (8 in the first hour as fact which is, considering this is my first FF, a looot) and this first Follow boosted my spirits.**  
**I will try to write the next chapter within the next two days, though it won't promise anything.**

**The chapters will soon become longer, I just wanted to publish the prologue at least (and now uploaded chapter 1 as well on impuls making a quick end to chapter 2). The chapter length also is depending on where in the story I am, and since this is still the beginning and I am presenting the characters and environment for now, these first chapters will be shorter than those later when I am letting the story actually progress.**

**Hope, this chapter is to your liking(s) and please criticize (constructively).**


	3. Chapter 2

**So, here is the next chapter. Now I have the prologue and the first two chapters released within 24 hours. I will also go check the former chapters for mistakes now (I can't check them right after writing them, that is inefficient).**

**Also at the end of this chapter is a list of japanese words I used (which I will do in the other chapters as well). ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Masashi Kishimoto is the genius who thought up Naruto)**

* * *

Chapter 2

He jumped at the sound of another's voice and let go of the blanket which he had swung to see it fly over the chair, but then again it was out of reach, so now he had nothing to cover with. He was stern naked.

"You want to strip that much, handsome?" the high voice laughed.

He was quick to turn around and cover his 'lower area' with his hands, watching the silhouette head towards the chair on which the yukata and now blanket were.

"N-no, I... I d-didn't mean to-to..." he started only to be interrupted by the intruder tossing the blanket over him. When he pulled it down, he was alone again, the chair pulled towards him so he could change.

Using the chance given to him he slipped the yukata on, grabbed for the boxers and wanted to put them on as well, only to notice he couldn't. There was still the shackle around his ankle, meaning he couldn't wear anything on his lower half right now.

Just as he came to that conclusion he heard the door shut. Facing towards the entry again, he could now see the figure standing there. It was a girl, dark red hair flowing down past her blade bone. On her head however was some weird grey helmet covering her scalp completely. She wore a short dirty brown robe showing a pair of black leggings underneath, a lengthy pouch attached to her hip belt. She wasn't tall, nor was she fat and she seemed to be around 9 years old.

If she were, she would be quite some years younger. He was – how old was he? Well, at least he still knew his name. It was – was – he couldn't remember. What was he doing here? He was chained up, naked. What had happened to him before? Had he been kidnapped? Why couldn't he remember anything?!

He sank to the ground holding his head, whimpering because of his sudden headache.

He didn't remember anything. Nothing. All he did remember was waking up here, being chained to the ground in a small dark room. His hometown? No. His parents? Friends? Nobody came to his mind. Any memory from before this morning had vanished. His headache was killing him. He curled up to a ball, grabbing his head with both hands in hope to lessen the pain. In vain. The headache was getting worse the more he thought. Then suddenly, the pain was easing. He could hear a calming melody, focused on it and whipped back and forth slowly.

When the melody ended he was strangely sad. He looked around and saw the girl taking her lips of a flute which she put back into the lengthy pouch he had noticed, walked towards him and bowed down. Once back on her feet she said "Put on the rest of your clothes. I will wait outside and bring you to Orochimaru-sama. Oh, and by the way, name's Tayuya."

Seeding the shackle gone he finished dressing and stepped outside. The corridor of which he had seen only part of the wall before was illuminated by torches every 10 meters or so. And as far as he could see, there was no end to the corridor on either side.

"What's your name, do you remember?" He tried to, but the headache came back instantly.

"Don't push it" she said, seeing his obvious pain. "I'll just get you to Orochimaru-sama and he'll figure out what to do. Follow me." He did.

After what felt like hours, but must have been not more than 20 minutes they found their way through the unfriendly hallways into what seemed to be a living room but at the same time a laboratory. Shelves filled with books and scrolls covered the walls. On the right-hand side was a black leather couch and two armchairs placed around a coffee table. On the table were a couple of glasses, a pot, two or three scrolls and something what seemed to be some kind of red headband.

On the left-hand side on the other hand was a large table with all kinds of devices for experiments, a whole bunch of scrolls, some closed some open and behind the table stood a tall black-haired man, his back towards them.

"Orochimaru-sama, I've brought the boy." Tayuya said stepping forward.

"Oh, good." The man whose name apparently was Orochimaru walked towards the two kids and petted the girls head. "You may leave."

He waited until Tayuya was gone and had closed the door and then started circling around the boy left taking in every detail about him.

"So, do you remember anything, my boy?" he asked curiously. The boy shook his head.

Orochimaru's face changed into a dirty grin. "Good, good. Well, not really good I guess. At least for you. My name is Orochimaru and I will look after you from now on. You will help me in the laboratory and later do missions for me, and in exchange I will give you food and shelter and train you as a ninja. Is that understood, - wait, what is you name? You don't have a name?"

"N-no." came the faint answer together with head-shaking once more.

"Well, you'll need a name. Let me think a moment. Rosuto? Kakuro? Hmm... What about Nanashi? No name? That will be your name from today on, Nanashi."

Nanashi nodded.

"Rinji!" A young man appeared before than instantly. "Get Nanashi to the training ground and test him. Don't kill him."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." he said as he signalled Nanashi to follow him.

When he closed the door, Rinji placed his hand on the younger boys head.

"So, we're stuck for now, let's head to the training ground, afterwards we can get you a something to eat."

"Eat?" Nanashi's stomach grumbled as if on signal.

"Yeah, we can grab a bite." Rinji's own stomach grumbled now and made him laugh, but then he grew serious.

"After we tested your skills, that is."

What followed was silence until they arrived at their destination. This time it only took them ten minutes.

They stood in front of a small metal door.

"First you'll have to undergo a little test. Go inside and wait for the signal, then you can exit through the door which will open upon that signal. Now go."

Nanashi opened the door and was pushed inside, just before the door was closed again and it was dark. He heard a key turn in the lock. No way out.

So he waited. Having nothing else to do, he summarized what he knew now. And it was a lot if compared to this morning. He had been taken in by a person named Orochimaru. In exchange he would have to work for him, but he would be fed and trained as a ninja. The other people he had met so far were the girl who brought him to Orochimaru, Tayuya, and the man who took him here, Rinji. For where he was, he was probably underground. He hadn't seen any window so far and he had walked quite some way but had not come across any exit, so it had to be underground. So he didn't know at all where he was. But at least he would live.

And with this thought he heard the signal, a loud gong, and along with the gong a door opened, just as Rinji had told him. Light flooded inside dazzling him and he turned his head away.

Taking one last deep breath he stepped into the light.

* * *

**Term Clarification:**

Yukata: _Japanese dressing gown or lounging robe of soft, lightweight cotton, initially used as bathrobe_

Obi (mentioned in chapter 1): _a sash worn over a yukata or kimono_

Rosuto:_ to lose; lost_

Kakuru (changed into Kakuro because of aesthetics): _to hide; to be hidden; to conceal oneself; to disappear_


	4. Chapter 3

_Tadaima._

HEEEEEY GUYS! I did it! I finally did it! I finally found the time to finish writing down this chapter.  
Word count reached over 1800 words! I'll aim for a higher word count for the next chapter (in fact, I will try to write more words every chapter, my goal for now).

Also, I am sorry for letting you wait for so long. School took its tolls and I had to spend some time with my girlfriend and my other hobbies (I also had to train for a triathlon).  
But finally I'm done! So here it is:

* * *

Chapter 3

He had not thought about what would be the test, but now he got a bad feeling.

After he had exited, he had found himself in a huge room the four meter high walls building a circle. These walls though didn't reach the ceiling, there was still two meters left and within the two meters now stood two people. The first one was Rinji, who was observing the lower half of the room. Next to him stood the one he had seen first here, the girl called Tayuya. Her face showed her curiosity. Over what, he didn't need to wonder about.

At the same time he had entered, 4 others had entered through similar doors. He looked up to Rinji who was casually chatting with Tayuya, not bothering to pay attention to what was going on below.

"Rinji, what is the meaning of this?" He shouted upwards, and murmured "I don't like this..."

Rinji glanced at him for a short moment, then turned back to the young girl to go on talking. After he had finished he viewed the arena. Yes, it was clearly an arena, the stone ground covered by hay at some spots. The spots not covered had different shades, some darker than the rest probably by blood of former participants of this 'test'.

"You all are here because you wanted to serve Orochimaru-sama. But he will only take on of you as his underling. The last one standing." He sat down and let his feet dangle down the wall. "You will fight each other until you are the only one alive. It will be a fight to death."

Nanashi took a deep breath and swallowed. He didn't think he would have to kill in order to live, but if there was no other way he'd do it.

"You are allowed to gang up on your enemies, but in that case you will have to disband later and fight your teammates. You will have four hours, if then there are more than one alive, you fail. That's about it. Now, start!"

Inspecting his opponents Nanashi picked out the one he _didn't_ want to fight. It was a boy around his age, maybe a bit older (though he still didn't know how old he was), he would say the boy was 12 or 13 years old. He hadn't seen himself in a mirror yet, but he and Rinji had passed a shelves with doors of glass in which his face had been reflected, and he had guessed that he would be around between 11 and 13 years old, so he said to himself that he was 12. Now the boy he wanted to avoid fighting was his age then, but his body was different in every way. He was one head taller than him, and one could see he had trained his body a lot. Over his muscles he wore a black sleeveless shirt and black pants, his feet were in black boots and his head was bald. Which gave him an even more intimidating appearance.

Taking in his other opponents' appearances he saw their horrified expressions. They probably thought the same as him. One of the three was a girl around 8 years and looked very fragile. She wore a white t-shirt, long blue pants and her long red hair was tied up in two ponytails. Right next to her, holding her hand tightly was a boy clad in the same clothes, but had short black hair. He was the same age as her as well as the last boy in the arena. This boy wore short dark green pants and a dark red shirt which were in full contrast to his short bright blond hair. He was slowly trotting towards the other two his age, stopping whenever the big one faced his direction.

Nanashi thought this a good idea and turned to also group up with them in order to defeat the one they all were afraid of. No good idea.

Baldie seemed to have decided which one to attack first and it was him. Great. He started running towards his only hope, the other kids. But after the first two meters Baldie was next to him, throwing a punch towards his face. Twisting away he avoided it only to fall on the ground because he had lost his balance. His attacker laughed and kicked him into the stomach. Nanashi's sight blurred.

"I'll leave you for later" he said, kneeling down to fiddle something out of his boots. Then he walked towards the group of scared kids, his right arm hanging down. In his hand a knife.

When he was only three meters away from them, the blond boy made an advance and tried hitting him in the stomach. Baldie, surprised by his courage, or maybe just his stupidity, simply took a stepp to the side and in one fluid movement let his elbow go down on his head. First one down. He then turned just to promptly avoid a punch thrown by the black-haired kid, aimed a kick to his head, hit and within a moment he stood behind the girl, not caring about his former target, and stabbed her in the back. Nanashi could only watch as the girl gasped and fell forward onto the ground with a loud thud. The one responsible just stood there and looked around coldly.

Meanwhile the first boy had managed to get up, his blond hair hanging down in his face blood-stained, found an opening jumped on Baldie's back and used his finger nails to scratch his opponent's face. Blood came to surface but instead of really wounding the one being attacked, it only made him angry. In an attempt to get a clear hit on his attacker he tried for his head but only hit air. He tried once more, with the same result, it was no use, the much smaller boy avoided every single punch.

By now, Baldie's head was dark read, not only because of the countless scratches but also because he himself was boiling with anger. Whilst the crimson blood was dripping on his black shirt making unnoticeable dark spots, Baldie then tried grabbing his attacker's arms or legs in order to pull him off and throw him onto the ground. Fruitless. As his last resort he dragged himself to the wall and slammed his back against it. Success. Crushing sounds could be heard throughout the arena, again and again and again. When the sounds finally stopped, Baldie stepped away and left behind a boy with several broken bones, his right arm was twisted in an weird ankle. At first it looked like would remain standing, but the look in his eyes was making it obvious: He was unconscious. Slowly falling forward, he produced a low "thud"-sound as he met the ground. That was the last time anyone ever would have heard of this boy.

And now, the only one left was Nanashi. Fortunately he had had some time to recover while the others were fighting. His breathing was normal again, he had felt no broken bones when inspecting his body, but still, he would need to have quite some luck in order to win. Yes, his opponent was exhausted by his previous fight, yes, he had been injured, but he had just taken out two boys without great effort, apart from having had problems only because he hadn't been on alert after he knocked out the second boy, and he had killed a girl coldheartedly. So, his chances to win seemed small, if not non-existent with skills which were unknown, even to him himself.

Nanashi got up. And felt dizzy right away. If he'd been attacked right now while he was struggling with just standing straight, he would die. But he wasn't attacked.

"You seem to have got some skill, evading my hits earlier, and I think I might know you. Just remind me, have we met before? Where are you from?"

Silence.

"I asked where you are from! If you tell me now, I will make your death quick and painless just like that of the girl, if not, look at this pipsqueak. Or do you just like to be beaten until you are begging for death?"

Unable to hold his accumulated anger, Baldie started his attack and left Nanashi no time to answer. When he had finished speaking he appeared beside Nanashi and aimed his fist for Nanashi's head. Evading the punch in the last moment, the younger boy stumbled forward, turned and ducked immediately after seeing another punch incoming and connecting to nothing. His body then moved on its own. Shifting his weight on his left arm he kicked for the other's legs and sweeped them away causing his bigger opponent to fall. But instead of landing of his butt, the bigger boy rolled backwards and stood up in one motion in order to launch his next attack. Only to defend right away because Nanashi had jumped after him and now punched and kicked in uncoordinated combinations.

Left straight punch, right punch, right kick to the knee, left hook, right kick, left straight, right kick, left kick, left straight, left straight, right straight, left straight, left kick, left kick. It went on like this for several minutes, the older boy only defending and both starting to sweat, Baldie compared to Nanashi's light sweating had streams of sweat coming down his face. It was then that Baldie decided to attack again. He avoided the next punch thrown at him and countered by throwing himself on the victim of his surprise attack. He grabbed Nanashi by one leg and his shirt and threw him towards the already defeated children. The white-haired boy crushed on the floor, the air escaped his lungs and his sight blurred once more.

Again, his opponent walked slowly towards him, the same opponent but in much worse a state. He also seemed to walk more slowly, probably because of exhaustion but maybe there was a bit of respect mixed in as well. In order to win some time, Nanashi crawled backwards. He couldn't put up a real fight anymore.

"Who are you? Where are you from?"

His opponent still wasn't able to remember. When Nanashi had crawled near the first boy, Baldie had closed up, grabbed Nanashi again and threw him one more time.

Then he started running towards the wasted boy who had fallen right next to the dead girl, willing to kick and punch him to death now. Just when he was about to punch him in the face, Nanashi shot up and stabbed him right in his heart.

Baldie's reaction was to look to the knife in his chest, look to Nanashi, slowly look back down on his chest where blood was flowing. After several seconds of silent disbelief he slumped down on Nanashi. Dead.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

It's my first time writing a fighting scene, so if there are any ideas to how to "refine" my fighting scenes, just tell me. PLEASE tell me.  
Also, if you liked the way I wrote the fighting scene, please tell me that and/or what you liked about it.

Another point: In the description I wrote about it being gender bender. I thought about skipping a year or two in the timeline, but recently I am thinking that the story of Nanashi becoming Oroshimaru's underling is promising. So there are two ways I see right now:

**YOU DECIDE:**

**1\. I will write on the way I was originally thinking. Gender bender coming in this story.**

**2\. I will continue the Nanashi=Oroshimaru's underling part. Gender bender in a sequel.**

**Tell me what you think, what you would like better. Changes are taking part after I think 2 more chapters earliest.**

_Itterasshai._


End file.
